All to Myself
by KaitoTheGreat
Summary: A jealous detective is always a cute detective. Random one-shots of Shinichi/Conan and Ran.
1. Sweater

1: Sweater

* * *

It was just a sweater, a damn stupid sweater.

Ran invited Tomoaki Araide again over for dinner, third time this month. Ran's excuse was to repay the debt when he lent her his sweater a month ago. Although he claimed it was not a big deal and she doesn't need to do all these favors anymore, he still ended up sitting right at their dining table, enjoying every grain of rice in his bowl while happily complementing the dishes's flavor.

Conan narrowed his eyes as he grabbed a small bite on his plain rice, observing each and every move that he did. Conan wished he could enjoy his meal, or at least eat something rather than just the rice, but he was boiling in rage when Araide took a piece of meat and gave it to Ran's bowl, with her smiling so sweetly as if they were married like that. It just completely destroyed his appetite.

And halfway through the meal, Ran finally took notice of Conan's bowl of still filled rice and shifted her position towards him. "Conan-kun, are you alright? You didn't eat much at all." Ran softened her gaze, patting his head gently with a worried look. Conan _almost_ wanted to forgive her for betraying him and having dinner with a man, until he shook that thought out of his mind. He was not jealous. At. All.

"I'm fine Ran-neechan."

"Really?"

"Just ignore that brat." Kogoro waved his chopsticks in the air.

"Do you need a check up?" Araide leaned forward, giving a smile.

Conan gave an awkward laugh and shook his head. "I'm fine." His inner-self twitched his eyes. "Don't need to worry!"

.o.

It was just a street away, a damn stupid street.

"I'll take you there, after all it's my break now."

"Really? But wouldn't I be taking away your time?"

Araide grabbed his coat and opened the door, shaking his head and added a small laugh. "Talking to you is already a break for me."

Conan shivered at that sort of attempted pick-up line as the two walked out of the clinic first while Araide spoke a few words to his assistant. If they didn't had to wait for that doctor, they could have completed 3% of the distance needed to go to the store. Yeah, their destination was no more than a 10 minute walk and Ran was able to understand which road to take to reach there, but damn, Araide just want to bring Ran over despite her protests.

"Let's go." He smiled as he finally exited the clinic.

Conan gritted his teeth as he followed.

Barely a second later, he spoke again. "I didn't know that bookstore was that popular, you came all the way from Beika to go there?"

Ran smiled and shook her head, "I didn't intend to go there but I heard from a friend that many good romance novel are found there. And since I dropped by to get some medicines for Dad, I thought I'll just go there to take a look."

Araide nodded his head before giving a light chuckle. "Romance novel? That's what you girls like to read isn't it?"

Their synchronized laughter were ringing in Conan's head. Although he was walking perfectly close beside Ran, he could sense a distance, or a gap forming between him and her. It was childish of him to think of these pointless stuff, but he couldn't help it. His chest would somehow hurt a little and he couldn't seem to get rid of the feeling even when he desperately wished it would.

How foolish was his wish. He_ is_ in love with Ran, it's practically impossible to feel carefree when the girl he loved was laughing so happily with another man.

But what _can_ he do?

.o.

It was just a murder case, a damn stupid murder case.

A dinner between Araide and Mouri, plus a brat with a surname of Edogawa. Alright, his arguments were rather invalid this time. Sleeping Kogoro did rescue the day and an invitation for a dinner was rather appropriate since they wanted to repay the favor for solving that case, although the outcome wasn't very pleasant.

It was a scrumptious dinner at a restaurant. Ran in a nice white dress and Araide in his appropriate suit. That was all that matters. No one cared about some kid who wear a bow tie everyday.

"What a fine couple they will be." Mitsu, Tomoaki's grandmother said in her low voice.

"I did suggest about it on the day they both met." Kogoro laughed loudly.

Conan narrowed his eyes.

"Dad!" Ran exclaimed.

"What? It's time to forget about that boy detective now, what's the point."

"Oh, Ran-san have a fiance you're waiting for?" Mitsu chuckled.

Ran blushed heavily and shook her head. "He's not my fiance! But... I do like him, although I don't know how he feels about me."

Conan lifted his head and stared eye-wide at Ran, his cheeks slightly tinted pink. He didn't expect that answer from her at all. He thought she would just deny, that's it. But she just admitted her feelings right infront of them...

His face was now as red as a tomato.

"His name Shinichi right?"

Ran laughed sheepishly and nodded her head before she raised an eyebrow. "How did you know?"

"Hey, I'm a basketball couch and medic in your school, have you forgotten? People in school often talked about him and you too."

It was a relief, a huge damn relief.

They went home after that, and for once Conan was able to sleep well for the longest time.

* * *

Yay! Hope you guys like it! I just love it when the anime or manga shows Conan getting jealous when Ran was with another guy so I decided to make a couple of one-shot on that. Any prompts might help too! Review are very appreciated!


	2. Strength

2: Strength

* * *

Strength was never Shinichi's best point. His soccer kick was rather admirable, but that's the only thing he's great at. He's never good with fights, much less a criminal with a knife or gun at his throat. But for Ran, that would be a different thing. If a criminal is charging towards her with a knife, she'll karate him. If a criminal is holding her as hostage, she'll just flip him over. And that's something Shinichi could never do with the frail arms of his.

So all he could do was to keep calm and never agitate Ran that much, because a punch from her could be fatal.

But as a child now, Conan didn't have to worry. Ran would definitely not hit him even if he do things that angers her. She would just reprimand and reason with him although every action he did was not because he was playful, such as touching the dead victim's body. It's just _too complicated_ to explain that to Ran now.

And as a child now... he lost his only best strength. Kicking. Yes, he had his power-enhance shoes but when he's wearing slippers or other shoes, it's basically pointless.

That's why Conan was grabbing onto his feet, yowling in pain.

"Conan-kun! What are you doing?" Ran called out as she noticed Conan at the back alley of the agency.

He bit his lips, trying to bear the pain as he pointed at the large boulder on the ground. "It's blocking the small path here. The kittens are trapped inside and they couldn't get out."

Ran stared down at the large boulder, noticing a couple of small kittens scratching the rock with their paw before giving a soft purr. She smiled and placed her school bag on the floor and rolled up her uniform sleeve before carrying the boulder away. It took her quite some effort, but she did it. The kittens immediately crawled out and all of them run off in a flash.

"Now that's settled, you should hurry and go back home Conan-kun. I need to go back to school."

"Eh? Why?"

"I have karate practice later so I'm picking up my stuff first."

They both started walking out of the alley, Conan was not convince. Just earlier this week, Ran said that her Karate training will stop for two months because the karate gym was being renovated. And now she's claiming that she had Karate? How was that possible.

But he'll pretend he didn't know anything...yet

"I'll go up first, tell Dad I'll be a little late for dinner!" She ran up the agency with quick steps and before Conan was even able to reach his own room, Ran was out of the door and running down the stairs, giving a last wave and headed off.

Right... she's totally lying, he knew it. Ran didn't take her Karate clothes with her to her 'Karate lesson' Instead, it was a white bag that Conan never seen before.

Too suspicious.

.o.

Strength is something most girls want their boyfriend to have, to protect her when she's in danger like those movies and drama. But Ran choose otherwise. She learnt Karate under her father's guidance and even won championship for many competitions in just 16 years of her life. She didn't need protection from anyone, she could do perfectly fine by herself.

That's what she thought, and wished.

She would often day-dream in class, dreaming of Shinichi picking her up in bridal style while she's in her white gown, blushing and acting all embarrassed and stuff, just like those children storybooks, the knight would save the princess and they lived happily ever after. But that's something Ran knew that would never happen.

Ran was never the girly type of person. She wouldn't wear fancy and cute dress unless she had to. She wouldn't go all out and make up or do her hair unless she was asked to. It just wasn't her. She's been called a tom-boy for her roughness and attitude, but that didn't mean guys wouldn't fall for her. She got a nice body and perfect face features and not just that, she's kind-hearted and strong too.

"Did you even know how many guys just drool when you're there? Even the team sort of loses focus because of you." Sonoko nudged Ran as she chuckled in glee.

"There's no such thing Sonoko!" Ran huffed.

Conan narrowed his eyes as he watched the two girls beside him.

They were both walking down the streets to have their Saturday lunch and Conan argued about wanting to go although Sonoko was rather pissed off about the idea to bring a kid along. It wasn't like Conan really want to go out like that, it's just that Sonoko always had these stupid ideas of luring guys with her '_charms'_ or schemes and Ran always ended up joining her. That was why he was there, ensuring that Sonoko wouldn't have any weird plans on her sleeve that would involve Ran at all.

Sonoko clapsed her hands together as she stared at the sky with her sparkling eyes. "Ah! How I wish Shinichi was there to watch me! That's what you're thinking aren't you?"

"No it isn't that." Ran looked away.

Now Conan is super interested.

"Ne' what are you guys talking about?" Conan stretched his neck out as he chirped so innocently just like how he should act at his age.

Sonoko was about to speak but Ran quickly covered her mouth and laughed awkwardly. "Nothing Conan-kun! We're just talking about some unimportant school project."

Conan continued putting up that child-like face as he blinked a number of times. "What kind of school project will make guys drool?"

"Oh oh oh why do you care so much?" Sonoko stuck out her tongue. "Kids shouldn't care so much and just enjoy their innocent childhood until it's all over."

"But I want to know!" Conan started jumping about. Hell, he's dying to know what they were talking about. What the hell did Sonoko and Ran done in school now?

"Are you checking up on Ran because Shinichi asked you too?" Sonoko smirked as she glanced at Ran. "Probably he asked the kid to stay in your house to see if you're cheating on him when he's away."

"Shinichi wouldn't do that, and why would he?" Ran blurted out.

Sonoko winked and bent over to Conan. "Pass the message to your master and say that there's a soccer match in two more weeks and Ran is one of the cheerleaders who is wearing a super shooooort and sexy mini-skirt during the match for the cheerleading performance!"

Conan turned wide-eye.

Ran sighed heavily. "You know... it's really embarrassing to even talk about the attire." Ran gave a sheepish smile at Conan. "I didn't mean to lie to you that day, about my Karate training when there isn't one at the start."

"Ho-How sh-short is the skirt?" Conan stuttered.

"This short!" Sonoko pointed at her upper thigh and laughed. "I should have took picture of those soccer's guys that were hitting on you and then send it to your husband. Damn, I want to see how his face will look like when he sees the picture!"

Conan started ruffling his hair vigorously while Ran was denying what Sonoko said. He's furious, confused and utterly jealous at the same time. The soccer team, hell, the entire school should know that Ran and himself are...are...are...

He sighed inwardly before looking down. What are they? They aren't even a couple so what right does he have to stop those guys from flirting with Ran?

"But Ran-neechan, why did you join the cheerleading team?"

Ran gave a soft laugh and shrugged. "The team looks disappointed when they knew Shinichi wouldn't be joining, and then our classmate came up and asked if I want to be part of the cheerleading team, I just agreed." She lowered her gaze and laughed bitterly.

"Ran are you alright?" Sonoko gave a pat on her shoulder.

"Maybe I'm just like the team. Holding onto that last hope that Shinichi would appear that day..."

_Ran..._ Conan held his breathe.

"So I can beat the shit out of him!" Ran yelled as she clutched her fist and punch it in the air.

"Yeah that's right!" Sonoko cheered.

Conan gave a dry laugh as they continued their way to the restaurant.

.o.

Weakness.

If Conan could wish for one thing, it would be to be able to understand Ran's unreadable feelings. Heck, he's the best detective of the east, or the world even, but she's just his life long unsolvable case. She's hurt waiting foolishly for him when he's damn right by her side. She's hurt crying foolishly thinking he didn't like her even once when he had fallen for her since young.

It's so stupid. He want her to be his. They have known each other for a decade but he's the one foolishly stupid to get himself in this heap of mess. Getting jealous when he could claim she was his long time ago if he had confessed sooner, or if he didn't turned into a damn child. Getting hurt and worried when he watched her cry in her sleep. Beyond stupid. (But perhaps not as stupid and dense as that detective of the west. Ahou.)

If Ran could wish for one thing, it would be to be able to be by Shinichi's side. It's a stupid dream, really. A dream where she'll just become a housewife, cook meals, make babies, grow old, still love each other. It's a simple dream of hers, too simple. She didn't even try to play hard to get. She loves him, but she didn't know he knew. But she still remained faithful unlike Sonoko sometimes.

Although that didn't include the chances where other guys fall for her and attempted to ask her out and maybe she might forget about that detective freak and fall in love with someone else.

That's what Conan's biggest worries. If Ran were to ever, ever, officially go out with some guy... He wouldn't allow that.

The soccer match was held on the weekend and Conan got the chance to see the soccer match and dragged Kogoro along. Mouri didn't want to at first, claiming he wanted to watch TV but after Conan told him the truth about Ran joining the cheerleading team with sexy short skirt, he immediately turned on his protective-father mode and rushed off in a blink.

"Where's Ran-neechan?"

"No idea, there's no sign of her at all."

Conan snatched the binoculars and looked, true enough, Ran wasn't anywhere at all.

"Did you lie to me just so I can bring you here." Kogoro eyed the child.

"How could you say that." Conan tried to feign hurt in his voice.

It's true. The cheerleading performance started and everyone were shouting and cheering for their own team, eventually, Teitan lost but it was still a good match. Conan spent the entire day observing his teammates playing while Kogoro was just sitting there, with his binoculars looking at girls.

After a while, Conan couldn't hold in any longer and called Ran, asking where she was. In the end she didn't perform with the rest because her partner injured her ankle and there would be an odd number so she didn't participate as well.

So is this suppose to be a bad thing or goog thing? He decided on the latter.

Although he didn't got to see Ran in mini-skirt while the other people who seen them practicing did, on the bright side, it's not like he didn't seen her in bath suits, other short mini-skirts, a beautiful dress or even... naked.

* * *

Not much jealousy in the air but the idea of Ran wearing something sexy yet Conan couldn't see it seems awesomE SO here it is. Next... ?


	3. First, Second, Third

3: First, second, third

A/N:** One part of the scene consist of SPOILER UP TO MANGA CHAPTER 824!**

* * *

It was that first heist, no it's second, wrong, it's the third. Yes. It's the third heist that made Conan swore he would capture Kid no matter what. The first heist was the clock tower case, but Shinichi found the thief rather decent for protecting it so he didn't really care for the smart thief for quite a period of time. The second heist was the first time Conan had a face to face conversation with that Kaito Kid, and he had left a quote behind, -one that Conan will never forget- claiming thievery is a form of art. The third one... well, that bastard went and disguise himself as Ran and stole the black star pearl.

That's something Conan could never forgive him for tricking him in thinking he left Ran cold and naked on the ship. That prank was way too much and he swore that thief would pay for it. Double.

And that's why he was here, with Ran and Sonoko at another heist that Kid had announced to the whole of Tokyo.

The target is a largest yellow crystal in the world. It's something that didn't belong to the Suzuki family, which was quite surprising since there was a period of time where Kid was aiming at every single jewel that the Suzuki family had. But although it didn't involve Sonoko, she still dragged Ran along to see the show. Conan argued to go with them and they allowed him to come because coincidentally it was Saturday tomorrow.

_At exactly this Friday, I will claim the largest Yellow Crystal in the world -Kaito Kid_

They were in an open area, the large case that contained the precious crystal was held in the air right above the entire crowd. Four sides of the case were chained up to the nearest four buildings. It was a wonder how did the police, or whoever that was in charge of the security thought about such a weird way of protecting the crystal.

Conan noted the entrance of the building was sealed. The only way would be in the air. There were tons of Helicopter patrolling in the air too. Escaping would be quite hard since the entire police force were everyone. But to Kid, it might be an easy task.

But nonetheless, Conan would be prepared for any magic show he would witness today. That bastard better be ready.

A few minutes before the it was eight, a loud piercing scream could be heard at a corner of the plaza.

Yeah, let's not forget about Conan's power of attracting a murder wherever he goes.

The magician seemed to be around to know about the murder, since the heist didn't happen and Kid never appear. But it was an easy task for Conan. In less than an hour, the case was solved and everything was back to normal. Just that the crowd had decrease to nearly half of it.

And all of the sudden, the flash of white appeared on top of the glass case and there was Kid, standing cooling above the crowd. He smirked and stretched out both of his arms.

"Kaito Kid!" Nakamori yelled from below.

"I'm sorry for the one hour delay. It seemed there's been some problems but since it's been solved, I'll proceed with-"

Kid jumped and easily dodged the flying football that just flew right in his direction and the glass case shook because of the impact. He smartly landed right back on the case and it shook dangerously again. The chains rattled loudly as well.

He stared down at the kid that kicked the ball and he immediately recognize at once glance. He was glaring at him, with those eyes filled with determination. Kid smirked again.

Nakamori screamed into his walkie-talkie. "Switch it on!"

Large fans suddenly appeared on top of the building and blowing at high speed. The chains rattled again and it was swinging heavily right now. Were they planning to make him unstable of the rocking glass case, thinking he would fall because of that?

It seems that the only attack Conan could make was the football since Kid was in air and Conan had used the only one he had. Damn it.

Kid did his mission in a swift, calming drilling the glass case and then took the crystal out of it. He then stook cooly on the case and lifted it up. The Yellow crystal reflected the light, other than that, nothing else happened. Conan noticed Kid wans't smiling at all.

"Sonoko, are you alright? Kid is right up there, why aren't you reacting?" Ran shook her friend as Sonoko still remained in her sitting position.

"Eh? I am admiring him right now! Oh Kid-sama!" Conan immediately used his bow-tie to speak in Sonoko's voice.

Ran frowned at Sonoko's still body. "But-"

At that moment was the only time where he averted his attention away from Kid, and it was always just that one glance away from the thief which made Conan regretting that small movement he made.

Kid fell smoothly on the ground with the speed of lightning, the jewel still in his hand. He landed right next to Ran and Sonoko, which startled the latter, and also Conan that he wasn't able to react fast enough for that moment. Kid's fans started shrieking and the entire police force were in a mess.

"My lady, thank you for solving the murder case just now, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be able to retrieve the crystal at all." Kid gently took Ran's hand and gave a light kiss.

"Eh?! It wasn't m-me, it was-"

Conan could just burst with jealously at that moment. He sprinted forward and wanted to grabbed onto the white cloak but Kid was faster. He leaped away and gave a playful smile at Conan who was gritting his teeth at him.

"See you around!" He grabbed his cloak and turned, pink white smoke appearing like usual after Kid escaped.

"The crystal!" Ran yelped as she felt a budging item in her pocket. The crystal was put into her jeans pocket without her knowing at all.

After the police brought back the jewel and everything was over, Conan grudgingly walked towards Ran who was still shaking Sonoko's body.

"Ran-neechan, why didn't you use Karate on him? You could have caught him."

A light blush formed on her cheek as she scoffed. "I don't know how to react back then, he just appeared right in front of me and well..." She looked away.

Conan raised an eyebrow as he watched her silently. That light blush definitely didn't go unnoticed to Conan.

.o.

It was the first time, no it's second, wrong, it's the third time. Yes, the third time Kid angered Conan mainly because of Ran. Disguising as her the first time, then disguising as Shinichi and trying to go close to Ran the second time and flirting with her and trying to do some indecent act on the airship the last time. Conan didn't know if he did all these intentionally to piss him off but whatever, he would still be bringing the thief to justice.

When they reached Osaka after all those things that happened in the airship, they were totally exhausted. After the police took the criminals away, the gang headed to the hotel for the day and decided to meet Heiji and Kazuha the next day.

But Conan is different. He's always different from anyone else anyway. He could get shot or stabbed or whatever, his mind would still operates perfectly fine. And thats why although a bullet grazed his temple and arm, he still wouldn't give up knowing the answer.

"Ran-neechan... what is the thing that Shinichi would never do but Kid did?"

Ran sighed tiredly as she placed the luggage to one side of the room. Sonoko narrowed her eyes and pouted. "I want to know the answer too. When the brat and I came out of the lift, what the hell are you two planning to do?"

Ran blushed and shook her head. "It's just a misunderstanding, but it's all cleared up!"

_Blushing again. Why the hell is she blushing for?_ "What misunderstanding?" Conan whined.

Damn that Kid. They were about to kiss. Like hell. K.I.S.S KISS. And Ran wasn't even pushing him away or giving him a slap because he forced her to, she was willing to do it! But in the end they didn't do anything at all but it still pissed him off so much Conan swore he would make sure his soccer ball would hit Kid's face the next time he sees him.

"It's embarrassing to say, like really." Ran sighed.

"Just say it!" Sonoko grumbled.

"Kid tricked me again, claiming he was Shinichi and well... I believed him." Ran muttered, wondering why was she so foolish back then

"Then?!" Conan shrieked.

"I told him to turn himself in at the end after everything was back to normal. And he agreed, saying he will if I give him something..."

"Something? Kiss?!" Sonoko exclaimed.

"Well... we started moving closer together and was indeed about to kiss."

DAMN KID. DAMN HIM TO HELL.

"But he touched my butt."

Sonoko gave a stunned look while Conan finally realized what she meant by Kid doing something what Shinichi wouldn't do. Of course, Ran knew him the best, there's no way Shinichi could be such a pervert.

Wait, did Ran just said he touched her butt?

DAMN KID. DAMN HIM TO HELL.

"But he looked exactly like Shinichi at that point, or almost every time I see him in every heists. I'm starting to believe the reason why Shinichi disappeared was because he's leading a double life now, as Kaito Kid. Although he claimed he was not Shinichi at the end, maybe it was actually him all along..."

_Hey now..._ Conan gave a sweat drop.

"There's no way Kid-sama can be Shinichi. He's so handsome and perfect, not like your stupid detective husband." Sonoko sighed heavenly as she giggled to herself.

"You're probably right." Ran gave a light laugh before scowling with a light flush on her face. "And he's not my husband!"

Conan blinked. _So is she agreeing with the part that I couldn't be Kid or is she agreeing to the part where I'm not as handsome as him?_

.o.

It was the first time, no it's second, wrong, it's the third time. Yes, the third time Conan owed that thief a favor. The first was when Kid saved the Detective Boys from the flood in the cave they were in. If it wasn't for him, all of them could have been long drown and dead. The second was when they were making an emergency landing when both pilots were unable to control the airplane because they were poisoned. The third time was when he disguised as Shiho, confusing the black organisation to think that Shiho was dead. And for that, Conan owed him... a lot.

But he wasn't exactly repaying those favors right now, even if it was some wanted criminal or whoever, he'll still help. Unless it's some black organization member but that wasn't the main point.

Kid was panting hard, one eye closed, the other opening slightly and staring down at the blood stained blue shirt around his abdomen area. His white jacket abandoned somewhere else, his hat right by his side, the monocle still on his face.

"This is bad, really bad." Ran's trembling hand wanted to reach out to stop the bleeding but she stopped as she started rummaging her bag to find a cloth instead.

"The ambulance is coming." Conan muttered in a serious tone.

"Heh." Kid managed a grin, sweat continued trickling down his face. "Thanks but no thanks. I can manage." He attempted to straighten his lying posture but he winced in pain.

"Stop moving." Ran said as she began applying pressure on the bloodied area with a firm gaze. "I've called the ambulance and you aren't going to run away unless you want to die."

"Do you know what you're doing now? You're saving a criminal. Not just that. You're saving a criminal that's being hunted down by another criminal. You're going to-"

"There's no need for a reason to save a person, is there?" Ran spoke.

Conan widened his eyes and gave a small unnoticed smile.

Kid smirked and laughed bitterly. "You remind me of someone I know. So exact that's it's quite scary."

"I would like to meet that person someday." Ran smiled.

His smile slowly faded and his eyes started closing. Conan noticed and started patting on his face repeatedly. "Stay awake Kid. You got to stay awake."

"It sounds easy but to be honest, it's impossible for me now." He whispered.

Ran shook her head. "You must hang in there!"

There was a long silence, not until when Kid stirred in his position and his eyes started fluttering. Seeming as if he fainted and woke up again

"Aoko..." Kid grabbed hold of Ran's hand that was apply pressure to his wound as she blinked rapidly. One reason being surprise, the other being nervous.

"Kid...?" Ran nervously replied.

He started frowning. "Sorry fo-for lying to you. I'm s-so sorry."

Neither Conan nor Ran understood what he was saying at all. But something tugged Ran's heart as she leaned forward and softly replied. "It's alright. I forgive you. Everything is alright."

Conan lowered his gaze. He was exactly like Kid right now, or perhaps soon. Kid must have lied about his identity to someone important to him too, perhaps the person that have a name called Aoko. If Ran wasn't here but that person, would he or she be saying all those words that Ran said?

Forgiveness.

Conan wondered if Ran would ever forgive him if he was there, lying right on the floor in a pool of blood, confessing that he was Shinichi... Would things tuned out right?

He didn't want to know.

Kid stopped frowning, his grip around Ran's hand slipped and fell on the floor. He fainted again.

.

.

The director of the hospital recognized Conan at one glance. He remembered him with the F.B.I, protecting Hidemi Hondou at that period of time. And with that one glance, he also knew that he shouldn't question them where the bullet found in the boy's abdomen came from, which Conan thank for since he didn't feel like explaining the situation at all. The police were still searching for Kid, and probably the director knew... but...

The bullet didn't hit any organ. Neither was it very deep. A week of rest would do, just to replenish the blood and not to reopen the wound.

Conan's short feet were dangling over the couch and his arms were crossed as he was taking a nap in the ward with Ran. But after a while, he could hear a sound. A sound of movement to be exact. He carefully and slowly open both of his eyes as he lifted his head in a slow motion.

Kid was sitting up on his bed, watching Ran with his softened eyes. Conan almost swore he just saw himself lying on the bed instead, but he shook his head to erase the image. Wrong mistake.

"Hi." Kid spoke.

The room was quite dark, the only light source coming from the corridor of the hospital's light. There was also still a thin layer of make up on Kid's face, a request that Conan made in the ambulance about not removing them during the surgery. He wasn't going to cheat. He want to catch Kid only when's he's in his costume.

Conan remained silent as he watched Kid with a blank stare.

"Well, I guess I owe you one."

"No. You don't." Conan said.

"Trying to act all cool huh." He shrugged.

There was another long silence.

"Say... if I don't have someone in mind, I could have totally fallen in love with her." Kid glanced at Ran.

"What?" Conan jumped down from the sofa with a huge frown and trudged to the bed solemnly.

Kid chortled. "Does she have a boyfriend now? Is it that _Shinichi_ guy?" He eyes Conan with a playful smile.

"N-Yea." Conan grumbled.

"Charming girls is one of my speciality. Maybe I can test how strong her love for Shinichi is."

"You're gonna try?" Conan gave a sweet innocent smile but his tone sounded as if he was daring him to try.

Kid gave a dry laugh. "I owe you one. So the only girl I won't charm would be you _girlfriend_, deal?"

"You-"

Ran stirred in her position as she slowly lifted up her heavy head. She blinked at Kid who was staring at her with an amusing look. "Eh...you're awake?"

"Sorry, but you're going go back to sleep again." Kid gave a cheeky smile.

Out of nowhere, white smoke filled the room as both Ran and Conan started coughing. Ran fell unconscious first while Conan was still coughing.

Kid gave a pat on his head. "Bye bye."

"You-" Conan wasn't able to finish his sentence as he fainted along with Ran.

.

.

Conan slowly fluttered his eyes as he opened them, trying to get used to the bright lights that were coming from the window as he rubbed his eyes and glanced around the room. Conan couldn't believe they fainted till the next day.

He glanced up. The bed was empty.

Half of Ran's body was on the bed, the rest still sitting on the chair. Conan shook her for a while to realize she was still in deep sleep and gave up waking her up.

He then took notice of the post-stick on the jug of water on the bedside table as he pluck it and began to read.

_You're lucky, little detective. She got a really nice body to stare at so you should make use of your age and stare longer before it's too late -Kid_

Conan's cheek slightly tinted pink as he narrowed his eyes, crushing the paper and tossed it into the bin. After a while, he called Professor Agasa and requested for a new device; an easy-to-carry portable gas mask.

He need it in the future, so damn bad.

* * *

The last part Conan wasn't even really on jealous mode LOL but i felt like writing that part out... so pardon me if you found it boring.  
And whoa the number is increasing with each chapter! I wonder how long will it last. And thanks for the 10 reviews wow! I didn't expect all that much like really! I hope the next chapter will be better!


	4. Protective Father

4: Protective Father

* * *

Shinichi fished out the handful of unopened fan letter and spread it out, fanning himself with it as he gave a cheeky grin.

"They came in the mail today! These fan-letters!" Shinichi waved them in front of the solemn Ran while he began ranting about it "It feels so good to be popular and a well-known detective."

"Yeah, thanks to you my Dad is out of job." Ran replied bluntly.

"Hey! You can't blame me for that. Your Dad's deduction skills really do suck."

Ran ended up chasing after Shinichi for the third time that month. It was nearly like a routine, Shinichi boasting about being a great detective while Ran would just blame him for everything. Although Shinichi started solving his first case when they were in Junior High, he began to get fan letters just a while after they graduate to High school. He was starting to get busy with many murder cases lately, but that didn't stop Shinichi from spending his time with Ran. They do hang out, do homework, eat lunch and all sorts things that _best friends _would do.

"Ever thought about getting a girlfriend?" Ran asked while they were walking to school the next day.

"G-Girlfriend?" Shinichi blinked surprisingly.

"Since you have such a large fan base, all you need is to pick one girl out of your fans and you can start dating already." Ran glanced over at him.

"You want me to pick one...?" He stared down at the couple of fan letters he decided to bring to school to read and gave a slight frown. He knew the answer to her question, but he wanted to ask her one question too.

_Are you one of my fans?_

NO NO NO. That's beyond crazy. He wasn't going to ask that, there's just no way...

He looked up at Ran with a serious expression and she turned to stare at him.

"What is wrong with you? Stop giving me that perverted look." Ran scoffed.

They stepped into the school and went to their individual lockers to change out their shoes. After Shinichi finished doing his, he came up to Ran who was staring at some papers she took out from her shoe locker.

"What are you looking at?" He stretched his neck over Ran's shoulder before she turned around and stepped back, covering the papers to prevent him from reading it.

"It's my privacy!" Ran pouted before staring down at it again. Shinichi was too curious to let this matter go so he skipped behind Ran and quickly read the paper before Ran could react again.

"Is that a love letter?!" Shinichi widened his eyes as Ran slapped Shinichi's back. He stumbled forward and almost lost his balance.

"Not so loud!" Ran put a finger to her lips before staring at the letter in embarrassment. "I suppose it is..."

Shinichi dashed to Ran's side and grabbed the letter, quickly scanning it carefully before Ran snatched it back. "You aren't going to meet him right? That guy. It's too dangerous, what if he's a psycho."

"He's me senior in Karate club so it's fine, I know him quite well." Ran calmly folded the letter and put it in her bag as she started to change her shoes.

"So are you going to accept his love? You can't do that." Shinichi argued.

"And why do you care? Your mailbox is always filled with all these letters and all I receive is just _one_ love letter." Ran adjusted her shoe for the last time before walking away. Shinichi followed closely behind.

_And it's just that one that is making me uncomfortable about everything. _"It's just different." He scowled. "You're not going to meet him. You can't."

"Sometimes you cared too much and sometimes you're super indifferent. I don't quite understand you." Ran sighed before giving a pat on his back. "I'm just going to tell him how I feel; That I can't accept his feelings, although things might be a little awkward between us."

Shinichi quickened his steps and overtook Ran, stepping right in front of her and made her stop dead on her track before she collided into him. "So you're rejecting him?"

"Yeah. Are you happy with the answer now?" Ran looked away, her face turning a little pink. "And we should hurry now, we're almost late for our class thanks to your nagging."

"How the hell am I nagging? I'm caring for you. That guy is just not suitable for you."

"You said it as if you know him so well."

"It doesn't matter. Those who want to get to you have to go past me." Shinichi gave a smirk.

Ran gave a light laugh. "You sounded just like some protective father."

Shinichi blinked at that weird comparison Ran came up with. But he decided not to correct her... for now probably.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

.o.

It was nearly the end of autumn and the class had a last outing for the year at an outdoor ice rink.

Everyone could say it was a good or bad time to skate around this year. The good point was there were tons of handsome guys and pretty girls hanging around whereas the bad point was that the ice rink was crowded with people. But it was alright, most of the people were hanging around at the side of the ski rink instead of the middle so there were a lot of area to skate around.

Ran would totally spend her time and money wisely with her skates, unlike Sonoko and her other few friends who were hanging around with some guys at the snacks bar. But the thing was she didn't even know how to stand properly in her skates.

She sighed as she rested her heavy head on the palm of her hand, watching everyone having all the fun. Why was she the only one who didn't know how to skate?!

"Let's go."

She lifted her head and stared at Shinichi who was holding out his hand, giving a grin.

"I can't skate, where can I go?"

"I'll teach you. Might as well. Don't tell me you're going to spend the rest of your day sitting here and doing nothing."

Ran hesitated for a while but after giving some thoughts, she grabbed hold of Shinichi's hand and pulled herself up from her seat. "What about your friends? I remember hearing you guys talking about some competition that you all wanted to join."

"I can always join the competition next time with them. But if you learnt how to skate, we can join it together." Shinichi turned and walked over to the ski rink.

"Hold it- Wah!" She lost her balance and fell on Shinichi's back clumsily.

He started laughing at her sillily but she didn't dare to move her position in fear of slipping. All she could do was to tug onto Shinichi's sleeve tightly as they slowly proceed to the rink.

.

.

Ran was a fast learner. Or perhaps Shinichi was a great tutor. In just an hour time, she could learn how to stand and walk a bit without the help of anyone. By the second hour, she learnt how to skate for some distance before she needed to balance herself by grabbing onto Shinichi or the side of the rink.

Although that didn't stop Shinichi from teasing her by leaving her behind in the middle of the rink when she needed help badly. When she almost fell, Shinichi would dash forward and grab her by her arm, saving her at the last minute. Ran would have just Karate him at that spot, but she still couldn't move her legs comfortably like other people who were used to skating.

"I need some rest, my legs are aching like mad." Ran slowly made her way to the side of the rink.

"Hey, you aren't giving up are you?"

"I'm not!"

Shinichi silently watched Ran sighing in relief after she grabbed hold onto the sides. He slightly smiled at Ran's relaxed face after she was so focused on her skating practice a while ago. It was awkward teaching her at first since she often fell and he had to grab onto her waist or hand even when he tried hard not to. But it was fine afterwards and he was actually enjoying each and every moment of it, though if he were to say it out loud to Ran, his face would be bruised the next second.

Deciding to leave Ran to rest, he skated a few rounds by himself, joining his friends for a moment before heading back to where Ran was. He thought he would see her alone but nooooooo, she was laughing and smiling with the new transfer guy, Azuma, who moved to Beika about a month ago.

He scowled, in a way that he himself didn't realize as he started skating to their direction. Both hands in his jeans, shoulder slumped forward, eyes narrowed.

"What chu guys talking about?" They could hear a loud voice directing at them as they turned, noticing Shinichi skating swiftly towards them as they quickly made a space in between them to let him fit the spot perfectly if not he would crash into them.

"Shinichi!" Ran exclaimed.

He stared blankly at her before turning to face the guy with a smirk. "Yo Azuma. Why are you hanging out with Ran?"

"I thought she was quite lonely standing here by herself so I came to greet her. Is there a problem Kudo-kun?" Azuma gave a light laugh.

Shinichi gave a relaxed face, both his eyebrows were raised. "There's no problem, just that seeing you two laughing so loudly together, I want to know what jokes are you talking about."

"It's an inside joke, right Ran-chan?" Azuma winked as Ran chortled.

_Ran...chan?_ It took him nearly a year when they were both a child to start calling by her name and that transfer guy just...

"Well then, I guess that's too bad." Shinichi turned away and looked over at Ran "About that Tropical Land park, we are going there this coming Saturday, aren't we? _Ran_."

Ran nodded her head, her full attention on Shinichi. "Of course, you promised! I'm all prepared for that day so if you back out, I'll let you taste my punch."

"Hey hey, can you act a little more like a girl?" Shinichi laughed dryly.

Seeming to know what was going on, he began excusing himself. "I'm going to the bathroom, you can go off without me." Azuma waved as he trudged away. Shinichi snorted before he could hear a sigh behind his back.

"Thanks, to be honest. I was quite awkward with Azuma-kun and you came to save the day."

"You are?" Shinichi inclined his head. "You were laughing and smiling with him as if you were enjoying yourself." He mumbled.

"True... but I feel more comfortable with you..." She muttered.

"Re-really?"

"Maybe because you seem to be acting like a protective father."

Shinichi slumped his shoulder and stared at Ran with a look of disbelief. "Do I now?"

"Every single time." She nodded.

He straightened his posture, sighing inwardly as he gave a slight smile. "Then I'll take that as a compliment."

* * *

A prompt made by one of the reviewers! Saying that instead of Conan being jealous, how about Shinichi? Which is like before the series started. I already planned out for that part in the future but since someone requested it now, I'll post it now rather than later! But I may still post more of Shinichi in the future too!


	5. Sweet

5: Sweet

* * *

The weather was cold, windy and unbearably freezing. But it was a different case in Teitan High School. Everyone were rushing around in their warm clothes, sprinting to different classes with gifts and letters in their hand. Today was the most important day of every girl in their life. Valentines' Day.

"Izumi-Kun! Th-this is for you!"

"T-Thanks."

Shinichi stared blankly at the exchange before watching the girl running away after presenting her gift. He turned to stare at Izumi who was blushing slightly at the hand-made chocolates in his hand. "It's such a hassle. Girls give guys chocolates on Valentine Day and guys have to give them back on White Day. Might as well don't give each other in the first place, saving the effort."

"You wouldn't be complaining so much once you receive Ran's chocolate and her declaration of love." Izumi shook his head and sighed pitifully, hanging his arm around the detective's neck. "You don't have to be sad. It's just the start of the school and you haven't see Ran yet, there's still a lot of time."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Shinichi yelled, rather loud for his character. He shrugged his friend's arm off, shoving his hand into his pocket while the other adjusting his tie cooly. "Even if Ran doesn't give me anything, not that I really want it but erm anyway, there will be other girls who would be giving me. Just you wait."

Izumi laughed and patted Shinichi on his back. "Then good luck about that. Here's one coming for you I guess." He gestured at a schoolmate who was in another class as Shinichi approaching towards their direction. And Izumi was right.

"Kudo-senpai! I want you to accept this!" She pushed the box of chocolate cake into Shinichi's arm, her head hung low in embarrassment. He accepted it like all guys would and showed a smile, thanking her for her gift. The girl then dashed away after confessing her love.

Izumi glanced over at the cake and nudged Shinichi playfully. "That's some expensive cake you got."

Shinichi stared at the cake plainly even after they continued to make their way back to class. He didn't move his eyes away from the box until he heard a name being called.

"Ran!"

He lifted his head so fast that it could have snapped any moment. Standing at the end of the corridor was none other than Ran. Sonoko, who called out for Ran's name, rushed up to her in a fits of giggles. After chatting for a while at that spot, they continued their way down the hall, not even once glancing at Shinichi's direction.

"Isn't that your princess? Wow that's a rather big bag she's carrying today." Izumi nudged Shinichi again. "You should hurry and say _Hi_ to her before it's too late."

"Cheh, if she wants to give me, she will." Shinichi gave a slight pout and continued walking behind Sonoko and Ran. And during their small trip back to class, Izumi received two more chocolates while Shinichi got around five. And also at that moment, Ran had given chocolate sweets to eight different schoolmates, each of them thanking and blushing so hardly to Ran.

That... was so infuriating.

"Are you sure you're not going to say _Hi_?"

"I said I'm not and I will not." Shinichi glared at the ninth male schoolmate that Ran had just given her hand-made chocolate sweets to.

Izumi chuckled and shook his head.

They reached their classroom after managing to squueze through the crowd of students confessing their love for each other. The four of them, Ran, Sonoko, Shinichi and Izumi then went back to their seats separately. Shinichi put his gifts on his table and slumped onto his seat. He gave a sigh, and then another again, a loud cough and then a huge sigh. After all that, he finally got Ran's attention after she sat infront of him five minutes ago.

She turned around and stared uninterestedly at the gifts before looking at Shinichi. "What the hell is wrong with you."

"Nothing." He glanced away, watching everyone talking and chatting among themselves about today with slight boredom.

Ran glanced down at the gift again, fully turning her body and snorted. "Are you trying to show off to me about the number of gifts you got?" She picked up the chocolate cakes and chocolates before putting them back in place. "Yeah yeah, popular detective freak."

"Hey you-"

"Class I know today is an important day that determines your romantic life in the future but please sit down! I'm starting to take the attendance and if you didn't hear it and answer you're marked absent!"

The class did settled down a bit as Ran turned back around, obeying their teacher's request. Shinichi was about to continue where he left off but he stopped and sighed inwardly, leaning back against his chair, slightly irritated.

That day he went back home with only the chocolate cake since he couldn't fit the rest into his bag. He ate all the others that he couldn't fit his bag right in school, maybe out of hunger, or maybe out of anger. He called Professor Agasa that he had cake to share with him but after he bathe, ready to bring the chocolate cake to Professor's house, the entire cake was already gone. He knew who was the culprit, but it didn't matter to him actually.

In the end, what matters was that he didn't receive Ran's chocolates, and that's enough to make him mood-less for the rest of the week.

.o.

"Eh...? Ran-neechan, what are you doing?"

Ran whirled around, watching Conan rubbing his eyes tiredly before putting back his spectacles, trudging into the kitchen. She gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry Conan-kun, did I disturb your sleep?"

"You didn't, I just went to the bathroom but I saw the kitchen lights on so I came over so see what is happening." He brought a stool and step on it to have a clearer view of what Ran was doing. On the table were strawberries, nuts, sweets and a bowl of melted milk chocolate. Ran was cutting a bar of chocolate as she glanced over at Conan.

"It's for Valentines' Day tomorrow." She chirped, continuing chopping the chocolate. "It's a really special day for girls to confess their love, but to some people, a sad day for them too..."

Conan blinked, not realizing that tomorrow was actually Valentines' Day. He remembered what happened to his first and _last_ Valentines' day in Teitan High School and it was definitely not a pleasant one. He watched for a while before inclining his head with curiosity. "But how much are you making? It's enough for the size of 15 or even more."

"These are for the guys who didn't receive any chocolates from girls tomorrow." Ran stopped her cutting and turned to Conan to explain further. "Like I said, tomorrow maybe a good and bad day for everyone. I couldn't help out if a girl got rejected by a guy when he declined her chocolate, but at least I can cheer a guy up when he thought he wouldn't be receiving any chocolates tomorrow!"

Conan slightly widened his eyes as he observed the items on the table, remembering what happened on Valentines' Day last year. Indeed, the guys that Ran gave chocolates too were actually people who didn't receive any chocolates from any other girls at the end of the day.

"Making people happy is also one of the things to do on a Valentines' Day." Ran smiled proudly as she continued her chocolate making.

There was a long silence, only the sound of cutting of the chocolate echoed in the quiet kitchen. Conan, no, Shinichi finally realized the truth. So Ran was handing out chocolates to all the guys instead of him was because her main objective of the day was to give out chocolates to people who didn't get any chocolates at all. As for himself, Ran didn't had to prepare any more for him since she knew he would be getting plenty of it...

But...she's still so stupid. So. So Stupid. What he wanted that day wasn't anyone's grand chocolates or cake, but hers. Even if she were to give him a sweet, just a sweet, it's enough to make him happy for the entire week already.

Conan inwardly sighed, smiling slightly at Ran's kindness. Although she may be foolish, having to spend her entire night away, sacrificing her sleep just to do all these for people she barely knew, that's how kind she was, and also one of the things that made him fell in love with her.

He was about to volunteer and help when he realized she had stopped her work out of the sudden. He wanted to ask what was wrong but to his horror when he looked up at Ran's face, she was crying.

"Ran-neechan? What's wrong? Did you cut your finger? Are you having a stomachache? What's wrong?" Conan jumped from his stool and stook by Ran's side, tugging onto her apron.

She wiped her tears and shook her head, laughing hoarsely. "Nothing happened. It's just that..."

Conan gave a worried look, a look that begged Ran to continue.

"Tomorrow, Shinichi would definitely not come to school, even if I wish he would." She wiped her tears with her sleeve, placing then knife back on the kitchen table. "Even until now, I still regretted that I didn't give Shinichi the chocolate I specially made for him for last year Valentines' Day." She lowered her head, continuing sobbing silently.

_Ran..._

"I wanted to give it to him so bad, but I just couldn't. He got so much gifts that day, mine wouldn't matter to him at all. But I regretted, I deeply regretted it... because this year, next year, the next ten years... I may never be able to give him Valentines Day chocolate anymore... We barely see each other since the day he left when we were in Tropical Land..." Ran squatted on the ground as she continued weeping.

"Ran-neechan, probably... there's a chance Shinichi will go to school! Maybe he will! Yo-You'll never know!" Conan just blurted out all of those empty promises and hopes that Ran would probably held on dearly to. Ran lifted her head and stared at Conan for a long moment before nodding her head firmly and stood up.

"He may come. You're right, Conan-kun. He may come. We'll never know till we find out tomorrow." She nodded to herself again before she happily began to do her chocolate making. Watching Ran being in a happy mood made Conan relaxed, but she would end up being disappointed again...

.o.

In the end, it was all just some silly hope she was holding on so dearly with her life.

Her bag was empty now, all that left was that one last packet of chocolate she made specially for that certain someone. It was foolish of her, but she just couldn't help it. Probably she should just give it to her father or something, or maybe Conan. Yes, Conan was so much better to her than some detective freak she knew. She should have given Conan in the first place.

As she continued her way back home along the pavement beside the riverbank, she watched a few kids flying kites, a group of man fishing, and a few ladies having a chit chat session. The sky was turning orange because of the sunset and that moment brought Ran back to a few memories she had while walking along this same path with Shinichi. She closed her eyes and smiled, remembering the times where she would call him a Holmes freak and he would start fussing about it.

"Ran."

She turned, her face neutral at first but once she saw what she thought she would never see, her eyes widened just as big as a dango.

"Sh-Shinichi!"

.

.

"Give me that." Conan jumped and grabbed the packet of chocolates and glared at _Shinichi,_ literally himself, or basically Kid's disguise form.

He licked his fingers that was coated with the melted chocolate, his face brightened up once he did that. "This is really something you can't buy with money. It's pretty delicious."

"You ate two pieces. Don't think I never watch you the whole time while you're with Ran." Conan stared at him with a sneer.

"Hey... You can't blame me for that. It's really nice."

Conan took in a deep breathe and sighed heavily.

Kid sighed and eyed the detective with a bored look. "You're so fussy. At least give me some credit."

"Whatever, I'm leaving." Conan muttered and started to walk out of the dark alley.

"From now on, we're equal. I can't be doing favors for you all the time, you know." Kid yelled.

The little detective glanced back his shoulder with a bored expression. "Trust me, I hate to ask you for favors too." He turned back, leaving Kid behind with no regards for his plans of escape or his new disguise.

Conan ate the chocolates on his way back home, smiling happily with every bite his took. He had received her feelings even without the need of these chocolates long time ago, but it didn't matter. To him, these chocolates was the best he ever ate in his life. And Kid was right, these chocolates was something no one can buy with money.

"I'm home!" Conan called out when he opened the door, wiping his mouth to prevent leaving any evidence of him eating chocolate beforehand. He kept the wrapper in his pocket, something he want to treasure for the rest of the time while being Conan.

.

.

He called Kid that night when Ran cried, the thief's drowsy voice made him sounded just like a normal high school teenager, but that wasn't Conan's main point of focus now. Kid did leave one long and weird phone number that Conan never seen before behind on that card that he left in the hospital saying that Ran had a nice body to stare. He didn't knew what it mean but he tried calling, and it actually worked.

Conan stated his request and Kid just bluntly asked if he was serious. When was Conan ever not serious.

He cut the call after ten minutes of conversation. It was weird. Never in his life had he imagine himself calling Kid and requesting for a favor. But he needed it damn badly for this. There wasn't any other way.

But out of curiosity, Conan tried calling the same number again after they cut the call less than a minute ago. He wasn't surprise when the service claimed it was unavailable.

The next day, Valentines' Day, Kid, disguised as an old man, showed up like he promised. Conan gave him the devices needed and instructed him not to do stupid things. But mostly Kid just complained about how naggy he was while he changed into his new disguise, a disguise he had used once in a while during his heists so he was familiar with the make up and hairstyle that he needed to amend.

_Shinichi_ appeared beside Ran and Conan had to yet again remind Kid not to do stupid things to blow his cover as himself when she jumped and hugged him. Although it was not her personality to act so girly and clingy with him, she was just too surprised and shocked to see Shinichi really appearing like she wished he would.

They sat on the large field by the riverbank afterwards, chatting and laughing _normally_. Conan was standing behind a tree, watching them from there. He was speaking in the microphone, telling what Kid should say at that point of moment while Kid had a secret speaker on his sleeve, to let Conan hear their conversation so he knows what to reply.

_"When are you ever done with your work? Everyone miss you, even the teachers. They often asked about you."_

_"Sorry Ran, I honestly don't know. But it will be soon, I promise." _

And damn, Kid was actually pretty good at this, and also his acting skills were superb.

_"You're going to leave again right?"_

_"Ran..."_

_Her phone rang on the cue, startling both of them. She quickly picked up the call and it was Conan._

_"Conan-kun, what's wrong?"_

_"I'll be playing soccer with my friends so I'll be home late, but you're cooking dinner right? Ran-neechan."_

_"I almost forgot about dinner!"_

This was the first time Ran had to leave first instead of _Shinichi_ but Conan called her for that purpose, to lessen her pain when that _Shinichi_ had to go. It was alright, although the conversation was short, it was enough for him to be motivated to get his body back, furthermore there was a very big _gooseberry_ there so he had to keep it short because of that too.

_"But wait... Before we go..."_

_"Hmmm?"_

_"Here's for you. Happy Valentines' Day."_

.

.

"Welcome back Conan-Kun!" Ran poped her head out of the kitchen door, her smile was particularly sweet today. Of course, today was literally the _best_, best, _best_ day of her life.

Conan smiled as well. Today was also the_ best_, best,_ best_ day of his life too.

* * *

Omg another long chapter. Btw Is the last part confusing? I hope not...

Maybe this chapter was slightly related to the Kaito Kid's chapter about the favor he owed but in the future there will be no more connection of chapters! It's sort of a bit angst-y here but I hope all went well! Let's just hope the next chapter would be a little better and no angst-y Lol!


	6. Osaka's men

6: Osaka's men

* * *

Conan had been to Osaka way more times than he could remember. Ever since he knew Heiji, Ran and Conan had always been on endless trip to Osaka to visit the detective and Kazuha for many reasons. To solve cases, to watch some events, to eat some delicious food and so many other things. But there were many times when Conan would rather Ran never go there instead, although that's impossible since no one would bring him to Osaka if that was the case.

The reason was very simple. Osaka's men.

There was one time when Ran, Sonoko and Conan headed over to Osaka because Kazuha invited them over to watch an aquarium show. Heiji followed, of course, when would he ever miss the chance when Conan came over to Osaka? But it was such a childish show to the boys, whereas the girls were totally enjoying every moment of it.

But those moments didn't last long. When Conan's power of attracting a murder came to effect, he and Heiji immediately rushed off, leaving the girls behind. Kazuha called and called Heiji on the phone because there was no way for the girls to find the guys as everyone were running out of the stadium and they were pushed out to the streets instead.

And no matter what, Heiji kept on refusing to tell Kazuha and asked them to go somewhere safer, to have lunch or something. Sonoko totally agreed.

When the case was solved two hours later, Heiji called back Kazuha to ask where she was. She replied she was in a local cinema and cut the call before Heiji could even say another word.

They rushed over and waited right outside the cinema to wait for the girls. Half an hour later, the three girls _and_ another three guys walked out, happily laughing and talking like there was no tomorrow. Conan and Heiji immediately rushed over and demanded an explanation.

"Isn't Osaka a friendly place?" Kazuha spat as she rolled her eyes at Heiji before smiling sweetly at Ran and Sonoko. "We met new friends at a cafeteria and they treated us to a movie."

"Ran-neechan! I'm hungry! Let's go to Heiji's house to eat _now_!" Conan tugged onto Ran's shirt with a desperate look before he turned to slightly glare at the three guys who were just staring at them.

The six of them exchanged number right in front of Conan and Heiji (and they were mad, really bad) before they went on their separate ways. Heiji and Kazuha were both obviously sulking while they were heading back. Conan wished he could at least act unhappy in front of Ran but with his current identity, he didn't have a reason to so he would just pretend everything was fine to him.

So when they were back in Tokyo, Conan acted as Shinichi and called Ran, pretending that Heiji had told him about her _date_ with three other Osaka's men.

She simply laughed at him, asking if he was jealous or something, to which he laughed nervously and replied he was just concerned about her safety with other men.

Ran then explained that the three guys were originally Kazuha's friends and they were the only ones that Heiji didn't recognize and she did all that just to teach Heiji a lesson.

It was a huge relief, but something still annoyed him when he remembered seeing her laughing so genuinely with the other three guys even though everything were just an act. For the past one month, Conan had been pretending to be unwell or bluntly insisted that Ran shouldn't go to Osaka when Kazuha invited them to go to have fun.

.o.

Osaka's men. Osaka's men. Osaka's men everywhere!

Going to the beach was pretty much a bad idea, for Conan's case since he was still in his child form. All he could do was practice swimming with his stupid floats while Kazuha, Ran and that damn Heiji were playing ball games. They took a break afterwards and the girls went to buy some drinks while Heiji pretended to guide Conan with his swimming practice.

"I'll tell ya first in case you accuse me." Heiji moved closer to Conan and whispered to his ears. "I may be able to stop guys from flirting with Kazuha but I don't know for ya girlfriend."

"Even if that were to happen." Conan mumbled and glanced at Ran who was talking to Kazuha while heading back to the beach. "I know how to deal with that."

"You sounded like you're trained for it." Heiji joked.

Conan gave a withering look before he continued kicking his feet while Heiji pulled his arm.

.

.

True enough, Conan had to feign stomach ache for three times in that afternoon to get Ran away from other guys. She didn't mind and was very patient with him, bringing him to the bathroom every time he complained. It was super tiring, to run in and out of the water but that was the best idea he could come up at that moment. But there was never a perfect plan to begin with.

"I'll bring Conan to the bathroom instead, why don't you have a long nice chat with Satoshi?" Kazuha smiled and brought Conan to her chest before pulling Heiji to her side. "Oh yeah Heiji, I don't know where's the bathroom, why don't you guide me along the way?" Kazuha then dragged the two guys out of the beach lodge.

"Wait wait wait stop dragging me!" Heiji pulled himself away from Kazuha and frowned at his bruised wrist.

"Let me go Kazuha-neechan!" Conan continued yelling throughout the entire journey when Kazuha was bringing them out of the lodge. "Let me down, I don't have a stomachache anymore."

"No won't do. Now that I see it, Sonoka-chan may be right." Kazuha held up Conan by his armpits and stared curiously at him. He gulped nervously. "Did Kudo-kun hired or bribe you to check up on Ran-chan?"

"He's just being a protective brat that's all." Heiji snatched Conan and put him down, ruffling the child's hair. "Kids always want everyone's attention so it's no big deal."

"But-"

As Kazuha and Heiji continued arguing with each other outside the lodge, Conan slipped back right in to see Satoshi talking while Ran was listening attentively. He dashed forward and jumped right between them, supporting himself with both of his feet on the side of the stool.

"Wow! What nice ice cream they have here!" Conan grabbed onto his spoon and started eating as he turned to stare at Satoshi with his mouth full.  
"Don't you think the ice cream is supppppppaaaaa nice?"

"Conan-kun? Is your stomach fine now?" Ran asked.

"Yeah! Better than ever."

"Been wanting to ask but is he ya brother?" Satoshi asked.

"Nope, we're just taking care of him for a while." Ran smiled. "But sometimes I felt that he's the one taking care of me most of the time."

Satoshi stared down at Conan who was innocently eating the ice cream between them. "I can tell."

.

.

Back in Tokyo, Conan acted as Shinichi and called Ran to talk to her for the day. Everything was al right until Ran asked if_ he_ asked_ Conan_ to check up on her. Kazuha and Sonoko probably talked about these issues so much that Ran had no choice but to ask him instead and Conan was totally ready for that. Of course he denied all the questions asked because it wasn't true since_ Shinichi_ didn't bribe Conan but was actually _Conan_ himself.

* * *

I HATE THIS CHAPTER OMG...

STRUGGLES. Seriously need prompts and plot bunnies to continue! Spam all the prompts or requests you want! Glad to receive any of them!  
But probably next chapter I'll focus of Eisuke or something.


	7. Call her first name

7: Call her first name

* * *

It's not like he didn't want to call Ran by her first name.

_"Hey Shinichi!"_

_"What is it?" Shinichi raised his eyebrow as his group of friends started running towards him._

_"You and Mouri-san are close, aren't ya?" One of them asked._

_"Yea! She goes wherever you go. You both even call each other by the first name!" The other added._

_"Shinichi and Mouri sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The rest of the boys starting singing._

_"Don't be stupid, there's no way Ran and I are-"_

_"You see! You called her by her first name! Who would call the other person by their first name if they aren't close?"_

He stopped calling her by her first name ever since then. She questioned him a lot of times and he would brush her off.

_"But Shinichi is still Shinichi!"_

_"Call me Kudo-kun. And I'll call you Mouri-san."_

_"Eh?"_

_"We aren't kids forever. I'll see you later, Mouri-san."_

He could hear her heart broke into a million of pieces when he turned and left. But his friends were around and they would tease him about having Ran as his wife and Shinichi would hear endless of it if he didn't make that heartless move. So he continued calling her by her family name, forcing himself to make it a habit.

_"Shinichi! Can you help me and Sonoko to push the swing?"_

_He obviously heard Ran's voice, since she literally shouted across the field. But he choose to ignore her since he already told her not to call by his first name before._

_"Hey idiot! Ran just called you!" He could hear Sonoko shouting at him as well._

_Shinichi kicked the football to a friend before looking up. "I'm busy here, Mouri. I'll push the swing later."_

_There was a moment of silence at the playground area. When he looked down at his feet while playing with his football, Shinichi could feel Ran's eyes staring at him. He tried to disregard those feelings and avert all his attention back to his own game._

_"Ran-san! Wanna play tag?" Daisuke called out to Ran while she was still on the swing with Sonoko._

_Shinichi glanced up from his football passing game, to find the plump boy heading towards Ran. He recognized him as the guy who had a crush on Ran. It was so obvious. Although that Daisuke often acted mean towards Ran, it was because he liked her. Moreover, he even had that courage to call her by her first name when he became close friends with her less than a month ago._

_"Sure! Sonoko wanna come?"  
_

_"Yay!"_

_Shinichi watched the three of them run back to another group of kids as they started forming their groups. He lowered his gaze._

.o.

"What's with you? You idoit!"

Shinichi turned around and stared at Sonoko who was glaring at him, both hands on hip. He raised an eyebrow before pointing at himself. Sonoko nodded.

"What?" He frowned.

Sonoko huffed and crossed her arms, storming towards Shinichi. "Why are you ignoring Ran?"

"I didn't ignore her." He calmly replied.

"You sure? Ran have been upset because of you!"

Shinichi closed his eyes and looked away, continuing walking until Sonoko grabbed onto his shirt's collar and pulled him back. He stepped back and shook off her grip and sighed. "I don't know why she's upset so stop bothering me."

"Are you backing out because Daisuke-kun is an ultimate rival and you can't defeat him?"

Shinichi's eyebrow twitched. He tried his best to remain impassive as he gave a bored look at Sonoko. "What are you talking about."

"Daisuke-kun likes Ran, don't you know?"

_I know._ "And so what. I'm not backing out from anything."

"You hurt Ran. You don't deserve her!"

"Please stop acting like you're in some movie or drama." Shinichi mumbled

Sonoko cracked her knuckles. "Don't you regret that!" She ran away after sticking out her tongue at him.

He could never understand girls.

.o.

"Kudo-kun."

Shinichi was caught off guard as he never expected anyone to find him here. He glanced up and turned his squatting position after throwing the remaining pieces of cabbage slices into the cage as the school's pet tortoise slowly crawled towards its food.

"Daisuke." He stood up and patted his hand on his jeans.

The boy took a few tentative steps towards him and gulped. Shinichi inclined his head.

"Kudo-kun... Do you like Ran-san?"

Shinichi almost choked onto nothing. He coughed a few times and gave a look of disbelief. "Why the hell would I like that tom-boy."

"She's not a tom-boy." He defended.

There was a long silence as Shinichi observed Daisuke with his careful eyes. After a few more seconds of silence, Shinichi finally expressed his curiosity.

"You like Ran, right? Why do you like her?" Shinichi raised his eyebrows. He only realized he had accidentally blurted out her first name a while later but he choose not to correct himself. There was no need for it.

"Ran-san is the nicest and kindest girl I ever know. She doesn't mind even when I'm bigger size than you guys!" Daisuke started to have this dreamy look. "She's also very pretty, especially in that Kimono she wore during the Lantern Festival..."

"That's cool." Shinichi shrugged. "But why are you telling me all these."

"Ran-san is upset because of you."

Shinichi slumped his shoulders. "Me again. What did I even do?"

"You should know the reason yourself."

The small Holmes stared at him with slanted eyes. "Then again. You came all the way here just to tell me this?"

Daisuke scratched his chubby cheeks. "I just want you to make up with Ran-san. She rarely smiles now and when she sees you, she always gave that sad look."

"Then why don't you cheer her up." Shinichi muttered.

"It's not like it worked at all." Daisuke bit his lips. "And... I'm moving away in a few days. I haven't told anyone but I'm telling you so you can be friends with Ran-san again and make her happy like how she used to be."

Shinichi sighed and stared at Daisuke. "You really, really like her. Don't you?"

"Of course! But I have to leave... not like I wanted that to happen at all." Daisuke lowered his gaze.

"Then...did you tell her how you feel yet?"

"N-No..."

Somehow, Shinichi felt relief.

.o.

"But aren't you glad? We got to see such a pretty sunset."

"Yeah, I'd rather not admit it but I feel the same too, Ran."

"Eh?" Ran widened her eyes.

"Oh- er- I mean... Mouri."

"Ran! I want you to call me Ran again!" She exclaimed before she retreated back to her quiet self as she glanced nervously at him. "Is that... ok?"

Shinichi stared at her with an embarrassed look. "I guess... it's ok."

"Really? That's great, Shinichi!" She grabbed him and spin him around.

He insisted her to let him go and she did after spinning him a few seconds longer as he coughed to regain back his composure. Who cares if the guys are going to tease him again. They were also... right about the part when they claimed both Shinichi and Ran were close in the first place anyway.

Shinichi almost ruined their relationship by creating the gap between them when he wanted to prove to his friends he didn't like Ran, or neither did she like him too. But he wouldn't want to risk losing their friendship just because he wanted to prove them something so stupid. It's not like he would ever fall in love with such a tom-boyish person like Ran so there's nothing to worry about.

There's _absolutely_ no way that would happen.

* * *

Request made: Elementary school Shin'ichi's jealousy! I hope I matched the request :x  
Some scene are adapted from DC episode 473 although the lines are changed to fit the plot.

Hope you guys like it! Request are still welcomed!


End file.
